The present disclosure herein relates to a flexible display device, and more particularly, to a flexible display device in which optical pattern shapes of optical members in a bending area and a non-bending area are different.
Display devices provide a user with information by displaying various images on a display screen. Recently, a flexible display device of which shape is capable of being changed to various shapes is being developed. The flexible display device is being developed in diverse shapes including a curved display device, a bending type display device, a foldable display device, a rollable display device, and a stretchable display device. Since the shape of the flexible display device may be changed to various shapes, portability and user convenience thereof may be improved.